Chips
by Fire Maiden Zera
Summary: It's Halloween in Konoha, and everyone's got something planned. Except for Obito. (I'm not good with summaries, but basically it's a Halloween Obirin Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey! I wanted to post a Halloween AU and I might do another for different anime. Yes, I do know Halloween has already passed, but I started writing this before Halloween. I'll have more chapters on other stories soon, so please be patient a bit longer(Even though one story hasn't been updated for two months… Oops. Sorry.) It's Obirin, and I don't know if they have Halloween in the Naruto World, but just pretend they do. Also pretend that Obito returned to the village with both of his Sharingan, and Rin is able to take control of Three-Tails(Isobu). Anyways, it's story time! P.S. I wouldn't recommend eating the dip I'm describing, seeing as I haven't ever had it myself and am making it up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chips**

Rin looked down at the dip she was making for the party she was invited to. It had onions that were dried then ground up to a fine powder, sour cream, a pinch of salt, a little bit of pepper, and little pieces of spinach. She moved across her kitchen to the cabinet over her stove and grabbed the last ingredient of the dip: Violet food coloring. It's what made Rin's dip her own. Everyone believed that the dip had some secret food ingredient that made it the color of the strips on Rin's cheeks, when in actuality it was only the die. As she stood on her tiptoes to reach for the die, she heard gruff laughter in her mind. _Having trouble getting that, Rin?_ The voice asked, still laughing.

"If you really want to know Isobu, yes I am having a bit of trouble," she responded out loud. Most people would have thought this weird, but Rin had been living by herself for 6 months now. Her parents died from a disease 5 months ago, but were hospitalized for a month before they died. She was 16 now, and had been the three-tails jinchuriki for a little bit over a year. When she was kidnapped, she was at first panicked, and thought killing herself would be the only way she could keep the Leaf Village safe. As she was about to be hit by a killing blow from Kakashi, a hard chakra shield surrounded her, protecting her from harm. That was the first time she spoke to Isobu, and it was then she learned his name. It seemed that the giant tortoise had been surprised when she asked his name, but after that they became fast friends, and she knew she all would be well when they returned to the village. Rin smiled looking back at the memory.

She heard a voice in her mind again interrupting her thoughts. _Are you going to get moving, or stand there daydreaming?_ Asked Isobu, humor evident in his voice. _Also, what's with the get-up?_

"I already told you Isobu, I'm dressed up as a witch for a Halloween party I'm going to," she said as she finally reached the die. She put a few drops in the dip, then used a spoon to stir it into the dip. As she moved to the sink to put away the spoon she used, she heard Isobu speak again.

 _Well, you look adorable. Just remember if any boy tries anything, call on my power._ Rin sweat dropped at that, and couldn't help but blush a little as she looked at her costume. It was something she would normally never wear, and it wasn't indecent, she just… didn't know what to think of it. She wore a strapless white dress, that started getting poofy at her waist and stopped at her knees. Over it she had on a black strapless vest that was buttoned until a little bit over her waist, and fell into two tails at the end. Black fingerless gloves went up her arms and frilled out when they stopped mid-forearm. Her hair had grown to mid back, and she kept it in a loose side-ponytail that fell over her shoulder. She had a large black floppy hat on, that started pointing upwards but gradually slanted backwards and curled at the end. Dark brown boots went up to her knees, and you could barely see black socks coming out of them. Strapped to her back was a broom that she could easily move so it wouldn't be a pain.

Isobu started saying one last thing to her. _You better get going. Oh, and remember to buy some chips for your dip before you get there. Have fun!_ His voice disappeared, and Rin knew he wouldn't be making an appearance in her mind for the rest of the night. She put a lid on the dip, and walked out of her house with it in hand. As she locked the door, she couldn't help but think that she was glad she became a jinchuriki.

"Hey Rin," a calm voice said from behind her. It made her jump, and she turned around to look at the person who scared her. It was a young man, about her age, wearing a pirate costume with a bandanna that had a skull on it covering the bottom half of his face. He had an eye patch over his left eye. His white hair was easily recognizable though.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Kakashi!" Rin yelled at her former crush. After being in the same team for years, she gradually accepted that she would never be anything but a friend, maybe even a sister, in his eyes. Besides, Obito and herself had been trying to set him up with Anko, a girl who although a few years younger, had taken interest in Kakashi. It was more fun for her and Obito to watch him around her, because he always seemed to start stumbling on his words. It was hilarious for them to watch him like that.

"I didn't sneak up on you, Rin. You just weren't paying attention," he responded, amusement laced in his words. "I'm going to Anko's house. We're taking her cousins trick or treating." He said as Rin started to walk away.

"Ok. I'm going to a party now, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Rin yelled as she left with the dip in her hand to head towards the convenience store.

Kakashi looked at his friend as she left. "I wonder if she'll bump into anyone at the store."

* * *

Obito walked through the aisles at the convenience store. He had salsa at home, and needed some chips because he ran out. _I wish I had asked Rin to do something with me,_ he thought. As he walked to the store from his house, he couldn't help but feel a bit saddened that he had nothing to do this Halloween, except maybe watch a scary movie at home.

While he was thinking, he reached for the bag of chips, only to see another hand on it. He looked up to see the face of this person, and saw it was Rin. She was wearing a witch costume, and he couldn't help but blush when he saw it was her. He had always loved Rin, and thought she was beautiful, but the witch costume she was wearing now was just… he couldn't find the words to describe it. She did look great though.

"Hey Rin, why are you buying chips?" he asked, then mentally berated himself. ' _Why are you buying chips?' That was such a stupid question._ She still answered the question though, because she was nice like that.

"They're for a party I'm going to tonight. What about you?"

"I'm probably just going to watch a scary movie or two, and I need chips for some salsa I have at home," he responded, chuckling while rubbing the back of his head. _I probably sound like a huge loser right now._

Rin took her hand off the bag for a second, only to grab two other ones. She grabbed Obito's hand, and pulled him towards the checkout while saying something else to him. "We better get going if we're going to watch two scary movies."

Obito grinned once it registered in his head that she said we. "Thanks, Rin." They bought the chips, then walked to Obito's house.

* * *

Rin covered her eyes and leaned into Obito, whose arms were wrapped around her in fear. Popcorn was scattered around their feet, and they were shaking as the black and white screen blared off ridiculously high pitched music. The movie they were watching was a lot scarier than they thought it would be. Obito decided to say something.

"We're ninja, who've survived the Third Great Ninja Wars, even come out of it as minor heroes, but we're still scared of a movie. We're pretty cowardly ninja, aren't we Rin," he said with a chuckle at the end.

Rin replied with a laugh of her own then smiled and responded to him. "We aren't cowardly ninja, we're just scaredy-cats." That caused them both to laugh hysterically. They grinned at each other, then Rin wrapped her arms around Obito, surprising him.

"Rin."

"Don't move. I'm happy here Obito. Okay?" Obito nodded, and leaned his head on hers. She looked asleep in his arms. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before going to sleep. He fell asleep before he could notice Rin grin with a small rosy tint on her cheeks.

* * *

Kakashi was running to Obito's house to make him wake up on time. They don't train as often in the morning anymore, but today was one of the days they were training. _I bet he passed out after eating too much candy. Sounds like something he would do._ Kakashi sighed as he opened the door, expecting to see Obito wearing a candy wrapper blanket. But when he opened the door, that is not what he saw. Rin was snoring softly while she slept on Obito's lap, who was also asleep. He grinned under his mask, and took a picture of it with one of his many hidden cameras. _Anko's going to love this._

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo! Go me! Two stories finished in one day! It's just now striking me I have no social life, and am completely fine with that. Ummm… I don't have have anything else to say. See ya!**

 **XOXO, Zera**


End file.
